beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Argo Garcia
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Argo Garcia (アルゴ・グレイシー Arugo Gracy) is a recurring antagonist in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He was the leader of Team Garcias with his two brothers and sister all hailing from Brazil. He is a powerful and ruthless Blader who aims to win at any cost necessary with his Ray Gil 100RSF. He reappears in Shogun Steel as one of the main villains along with Ian, Selen and Enzo in control of Kira and Yoshio. Physical Appearance Argo is a tall Brazilian young man with black hair in dreadlocks with a large red headband. On his torso, he wears a red tank top underneath a thick blue vest. On his arms, he wears forearm bands and brown gloves. His lower body gear consists of green shorts tightened with a black belt and brown shoes on his feet. In Shogun Steel, he trimmed his hair to wear pulled back in dreadlocks with a single strand in the front. He now dressed a violet-colored, pop-collared shirt, which he wears under a white, thin-striped business suit top. He also wears white pants with white shoes. He also wears a little gold pendant. Personality Argo is a an extremily selfish power-hungry coward who only cares to win by any means needed. Due to hardship of growing up on the streets, he as grown to become a misanthropist and only saw Beyblade as nothing more than a tool to get what he wants. Argo is not above injuring his opponents or playing dirty in any shape or form, especially using others to do his dirty work. This rubbed off on his siblings, everyone wanting to cheat to win. Argo is also highly arrogant with a major superiority complex and a vindictive nature towards those who wronged him the slightest, especially Tsubasa just for beating him. Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblade: Shogun Steel He appeared alongside his family when they revealed that he sent Kira Hayama and Yoshio Iwayama. He also told them that he is the leader of the DNA. Beyblades Ray Gill 100RSF: Argo's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters and Metal Fury. It is a powerful attack type beyblade with great speed and attack power used to overwhelm its opponents in bursts. It has great attack potential but lacks defensive tactics. Special Move *'Keel Strangler': Argo and Gill's first Special Move that appears in Episode 84. Beybattles Gallery argo00.jpg Argo Pic 1.png Argo Pic 2.png Argo Pic 3.png Argo Pic 4.png Argo Pic 5.png Argo in Zero-G.png Argo Gracy Manga.png Argo Garcia Trans.png Wqwq.png Qwq.png Trivia *Interestingly, 3 out of 4 members of Team Garcias' Beys use the Ray Wheel. Argo is one of them. In the same sense, 3 of Team Excalibur's members have the Grand Wheel. *DNA was likely funded by Hades Inc. when they paid the Garcias to help with Spiral Core. Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Garcias Category:DNA Category:Team Leaders Category:Supporting Characters